


"Where doesn't it hurt?"

by notjustmom



Series: Ironstrange [13]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17498738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: After watching Raiders of the Lost Ark, was inspired to write this bit...





	"Where doesn't it hurt?"

"You're an idiot."

"Yeah, I think you mentioned that already. Owwwww..."

"Stop fussing." Stephen growls out as he carefully helps Tony out of his tattered bodysuit, then tucks him into bed. He sighs as he sees the new bruises already beginning to form on his shoulders and arms. "Why do you always..."

"Because I can..."

"Doesn't mean you always should." He sits down on the edge of the bed and his old diagnostic skills take over. "Where doesn't it hurt?"

Tony opens his eyes and points to his elbow, and Stephen nods, then leans down and places a kiss on the unblemished skin. "Where else?" Tony offers him his hand and Stephen takes it gingerly, then kisses his palm, then his fingertips and the pulse point in his wrist. "You know -"

He watches Tony's eyes slowly close, then keeps going, kissing his way up his arm, until he comes to a jagged gash that he hisses at, then waves his fingers over it until he is satisfied that it is healed enough. "I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me, Doc."

"I will if you keep this up. We need you, Pete and I need you. Where else?" 

Tony points to his forehead and Stephen sighs as he presses a kiss there, then moves lower to carefully kiss the tip of his nose, then the corner of his mouth, and finally his lips. "Sorry," he hears Tony whisper, then he hears a rumble of a snore, and knows that at least for the next few hours the all too fragile man that exists beneath the armor will be safely at rest.


End file.
